The present invention relates generally to computer command processing, and more specifically, to providing computer system users with intelligent command predictions.
Some computer systems retain a buffered list of recently used commands. When a user desires to input a command from a command line input interface, the user may have an option of scrolling through the buffered list and selecting one of the recently used commands as the current command. Since some commands may be repeated frequently, such as change directory commands when navigating through a file system, scrolling through the buffered list to select a command may be faster than retyping the command. Additionally, some commands can include long strings of attributes or special flags that may be cumbersome for a user to remember and increases the likelihood of the user making a typographical error. More advanced command prediction logic may track a sequence of commands entered by the user and attempt to predict which command the user is most likely to desire next based on the user's previously entered commands.